Tangle 6.9
Tangle 6.9 is the ninth chapter of Tangle. Taylor composes a letter, has a confrontation with Danny, and decides to stay with the Undersiders but not her family. Plot The Undersiders have agreed as a team that after the previous night everyone is too tired to discuss Coil's proposal properly, and therefore Taylor has decided to go home as she promised her dad, walking rather than waiting 90 minutes for a bus. As she walks, she debates with herself how she should word the email she plans to send to Miss Militia as the resolution to her undercover agent plan, but also finds herself conflicted over how much she is actually working towards the 'greater good' and how much that had truely been her motivation behind joining and staying with the Undersiders for so long. With Coil's pledge to help Brockton Bay and Armsmaster's failure to help her on a well intentioned mission, siding with the heroes now seems far more ambiguously good. She worries that a lack of outside perspective has lead her to a bad place. Arriving home, Danny meets her at the back door and quickly begins asking about what she had being doing with her day and about her new shirt, which she claims to be borrowed from Lisa. He then insists that they sit down and talk, having locked the doors to prevent her avoiding him any more. He reveals he has talked to the school, finding out about her month of absence and with it the knowledge that she had been lying to him. He mentions that he had called her grandma, someone Taylor knows had never approved of Danny as a partner for Annette and therefore sommeone he would have been very reluctant to contact. Her advice had been to act more as a parent rather than an ally to Taylor and along with his belief that he had failed her regarding school this had prompted him to have the talk, with the idea that there will be no more deception and the two of them can take as long as possible to work through the problems. Taylor responds with anger, comparing this 'power-abuse' to the bullying at school. She lashes out at various objects in the kitchen and although Danny remains calm she doesn't find it to help relieve stress at all. She attempts to write out an explaination onto an envelope, but finds it incredibly hard and tries to work out why. She realises that the real reason is that she had been holding back from truely connecting to the Undersiders due to the undercover plan and she doesn't want to walk away from it when she hasn't been able to act as a friend without having to watch herself so carefully all the time. She burns the envelope thoroughly to erasure all semblance of the words and then apologises to Danny as she hugs him, before using the cell phone to text Lisa. Danny comments on this, since after her mother died in a car crash caused by using a mobile phone the family has avoided them. He says that he barely recognises Taylor now, which she responds is probably a good thing and promises to him that she is not doing drugs, drinking or smoking. Lisa arrives, unlocking the back door with the key that is hidden outside the house. Taylor barges past Danny to get out of the house and after promising to remain in contact leaves with Lisa. Major Events *Taylor leaves home. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters